


Soft Wishes

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, Hurt, Implication of severe depressive issues, M/M, Mutual Pining, gay crying, mourning over one who is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Geno hasn’t come back yet, and it’s been over a decade since Mario had seen him.





	Soft Wishes

It was a warm summer’s night, and the man in red had decided to sit atop the Star Hill with his brother and friends. Peach sat to his left, and Luigi was settled to the right, alongside Luigi’s newly wed Husband, Peasley. 

“I can understand the issue, having enemies of your kingdom. However I personally haven’t gotten wind of any brewing hatred sourced from Isle Delfino. Though I will be checking up on them, since me and my beloved Prince desire to go there for our honeymoon..” Peasley was having a conversation with Peach over a possible dissatisfaction from Isle Delfino’s relationship with the Mushroom Kingdom. 

“Oh, thank you Peasley. You are a saint. It is possible the rumors are forgery.” She remarked calmly, hands over her chest, fiddling with the stunning Star Sapphire imbued within her silken dress. 

“Oh, it’s no problem! I simply want to help out.” He made a flamboyant gesture with his hand to either show pride, or flippancy. 

Upon checking up with Luigi, the plumber was visibly flustered, hiding his face. 

“Oh dear, did I make you nervous again...” Peasley rested a hand upon his shoulder. Luigi seemed to relax at the contact, but still was trembling. Luigi’s face was as scarlet as his brother’s cap. 

Speaking of the man in red, he was slightly detached from the group. Not physically, but mentally. Whenever he looked up at Luigi and Peasley happily cuddling together, rings upon their fingers as they had been wed... He felt a feeling rise in his chest. It was like fire, a flame that hurt his lungs. Those two he looked at sorrowfully had met up together for the first time just about ten years ago. They began dating vigilantly since forever, and at least had always seen each other a few times a month. They had gotten so close that Peasley was willing to partially ditch his duties to further invest himself into the relationship. They had a happy life together, and even though they occasionally spent time apart, they still kept up.

In contact. 

Together. 

Mario was unironically jealous of this.   
He had found someone over two decades ago, and gone on an adventure with them. They had looked into each other’s eyes, and seen the love. They had been so close, and the person he had come to love left him. 

He had said he would return. 

He had said he would keep in contact. 

He had said he wouldn’t forget. 

But what if he did forget?

What if the star forgot he existed. After all, the poor thing probably had to meet hundreds of people upon his return. He probably got busy. He probably found a nice girl to get married to. Mario wonders if the being he still loved now has children. He wonders if he is alive, or if he is safe and sound. The deep thoughts racing within his mind became etched in his face, letting the others read Mario with ease; but he did not care. A hot liquid ran across his cheeks, creating a cool streak coming down his plush face. His mind whirled with thoughts and horrors. It kept barraging his mentality with pain and grief. It became worse and worse, with end— 

“Mario?” Spoke a gentle voice. 

Peach. 

“Mario, are you okay? You’re crying...”

“...I’m...” he reached a hand up to his face, feeling the liquid. 

“I’m fine...” he insisted, eyes puffy from his sorrows. The man in red had no clue how long he had been sitting there with that horrified and hopeless look. Peach grimaced at Mario, before taking his hand. 

“I’m certain I know what you’re thinking of. You’re probably rather stressed…” She held her weary head low with respect. 

“Here, Luigi went off using a Red Star and got this for you..” Peach prodded a decently large item onto his lap. It looked like a child’s worn out doll, but around four feet tall. Mario saw how lifeless it was, how weak the body seemed. More tears welled up in his eyes, causing the Plumber to wheeze, hugging the wooden body tightly. He cried in deep silence, tears rolling down his face.   
Melancholy overcame Mario with ease.   
Peasley, having no idea about the severity of the situation, kept close to Luigi. The mechanic, Luigi, furrowed his brows. 

“My dear, is your brother okay?” He asked tenderly. 

“Oh... Yes, he just needs to vent... Last time he didn’t, he almost went off the deep e-end..” Luigi had a solemn expression. Peasley gave him a confused look before continuing. 

“What’s with the toy? He seems rather attacked to it..”

“Oh, the wooden doll I got for him?”

“Yes…”

“That Doll... U-Uh.. used to be the body of a person he was really close to. The person, Geno... Had to leave to another Dimension, to help rebuild Star Road. It’s a place where wishes come true.” Luigi awkwardly explained the situation best he could, the alluring blue tones of his eyes glimmering in the moonlight. 

“Oh…. He must have gotten very attached to them.. To have Mario react in such a way…. I had thought it to be impossible!” Peasley held a hand over his chin in thought. 

“I never met them, and I’m not sure where they physically are anymore. M-Mario had said he is safe, making wishes and dreams come true... But I’m not sure about that. I-I feel like he would have cared to visit by now. Maybe Wish Granting is a full time J-Job.” Luigi kept his gaze on Mario, who appeared to be a crumpled mess on the soft grassy ground. 

“I wish Geno was here...” Peach murmured. She crossed her arms. 

“He was a wonderful person. I wish he was here because... It would be nice to catch up. And Mario would at least be able to finish his affairs if he did have to leave again.” Peach smiled at the ground. Luigi tore his eyes away from his brother, if even just for a fleeting moment. 

“I wish that he was here, too… I wish to meet him someday...” the man in green remarked. Peasley said nothing, not wanting to invade on their moment. Mario was easy to wear himself out, and placed the doll beside himself on the luxurious grass. The plumber cuddled close, and stared up at the twinkling stars, sniffling. 

“Tesoro...” Mario whispered. 

“Please come back to me...” he reached out to the sky feebly. Everyone stared at the lovestruck plumber, all thinking the same thing as a deep blush came over Mario’s pale face. 

“...Okay, Mario, that’s e-enough, bro...” Luigi went over, gently helping his brother up to his feet.   
“You sh-shouldn’t wallow in this. I’m sure Geno’s moved on, and you should too.” Luigi hugged his brother. They kept close for a while, comforting each other before breaking apart to stare into their eyes. The brothers sighed in unison, both weary from life in general. 

“Hey, guys...” Peach said, pointing up at the sky  
.   
“What is it?” Mario rubbed his left eye feverishly before looking up to where the princess was pointing. 

“Look...” her jaw dropped in slow motion; one star in the distance was getting larger. It was shining brighter with each passing moment. 

“...Pretty.” Mario’s voice was dull and emotionless, but the princess held a confused look. 

“That’s very odd. Something like that only happens when a Star Bit or meteor...” she gasped as the glimmer of light became crimson red. 

“Get out of the way!” She grabbed Mario’s wrist with haste, and ran down the hill. The plumber shrieked, reaching out for the doll, falling short by a few inches. 

“No time, come on!” She kept pulling him, despite the horrified protests from the man in red. Luigi was running a bit behind Peasley, who made sure to keep his husband in view. It was only a matter of moments before a red flaming object struck down upon the hill of wishes. Mario made no sound as his breath stuttered. The ground shook, causing the entire party to fall over.   
After a while, a moment of silence overcame the group. Eventually, the tension was too much, driving one of them to break the silence in desperation. 

“What... What WAS that!?” Peasley had become thoroughly shocked, heaving himself off the rough ground. A cut ran over his cheek as a result of his fall, which Luigi, the first to rise, was fretting over immensely. 

“Relax, Dear, I’m alright… It’s only a flesh wound.” he reassured, giving a gentle peck to Luigi’s cheek. The man in green’s mustached face glimmered with life as his eyes lit up joyfully. However within moments and no prior warning, the other brother swiftly ran back up the hill, feverishly looking around, hunting for the star’s former vessel. He couldn’t lose it, the item was the only thing he had left of Geno. It was his only thing he could remember him by. It meant so much to him, that not even his sibling knew of its importance. 

The plumber then froze on the peak of the hill. What he saw, the group underneath could only imagine as Mario ran forward recklessly with a scream, launching himself at a dark silhouette. He was laughing mirthfully for the first time in years. 

“I... Geno...!” the man in red cried as he looked into the blood red eyes of Geno, the familial gaze alluring beyond imagination. 

“Hahahah! Starlight...” His voice was smoother than silk. 

“You’re back! Amore!!!” Mario yelled, holding the small star to his chest. Geno, completely unaware of what the word Mario had called him meant, decided to conclude that it meant Friend, or Old Pal. The doll simply proceeded to giggle, and hugged Mario back, both of them laughing and crying, Geno’s tears bright red to reflect the luminous hue of his magic. Mario picked him up and spun, Geno feeling his light feet lift up off the ground. The most blissful moment overcame the two as they reunited. Their heads felt lighter than air, and their surroundings faded into mist. Mario admired Geno’s lavishing eyes, and his marvelous hair. Everything about the doll seemed more bright when the Star Spirit was in control. 

“M-Mario!” Called Peach, hoisting her dress up as she chased after her oldest and dearest friend. Peasley had his sword out in case a duel was necessary, and Luigi was sheepishly trailing in the back, fiddling around at his glove where Mario knew his sibling’s ring resides. 

“Why did you run off like that? You shouldn’t be so reckless, we were all so…. Worried…” her familial scolding softened once her gaze met with the newcomer’s. 

“Oh, Grambi… Is it really you?” She went stiff, eyes wide with shock as Geno broke from Mario to bow at the Princess and Prince. 

“Hello, Toadstool. And… Luigi, I assume. And you must be Prince Peasley. I’ve heard your wishes from Star Road. Congratulations on your marriage.” The star grinned dorkily. Peasley looked flustered for a fleeting moment. 

“I’m glad to finally see you all again! And for those of you who I haven’t seen before…. My name is Geno. I’m ecstatic to meet you!” Geno giggled warmly, cheeks turning red with magic as Mario hugged him once more. 

“I’m so happy you’ve returned…” Mario breathed out. 

“I am beyond gleeful, Mario…” 

The two embraced each other for a long while before Peach offered everyone to stay at the palace for the night, which Geno and the rest gladly accepted. Heat rose in Mario and Geno’s faces when they came side to side, both of them unaware of each other’s mutual pining.


End file.
